


Don't Forget The Strawberries!

by AtemusLotus



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtemusLotus/pseuds/AtemusLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orihime told her children that without her special strawberry she wouldn't be happy. So now what will the twins do when they can't find any strawberries to top the bean paste cake with leeks? Go to their Oto-san of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget The Strawberries!

"Oi! Stop eating the bean paste and hand it to me!"

"Oto-san! Oto-san, Yuuta keeps poking me with the leeks!"

"Am NOT!"

"Are TOO!"

"Are NOT!"

"Are TOO!"

"Are NOT!"

"Are TOO!"

"Are NOT!"

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!"

The two children stopped pulling each other's hair and looked up at their Oto-san with big round eyes. Their Oto-san never shouted at them unless he was mad and getting their Oto-san mad was something that neither of the children wanted.

They waited as he glared at them for a second and then let out a sigh.

"Will you two stop fighting for one minute and help me surprise your mother? I thought that's why we bought all of this food," he muttered the last part and then looked back down at his children. They resembled their Oka-san more than their Oto-san. Except for the unruly hair,  **that**  they shared.

The twins had received their Oka-san's grey eyes and dark red hair but both children insisted on keeping their hair short like their Oto-san. Neither of the parents objected since it was easier to take care of that way. That and, although she wouldn't admit it to her husband, Oka-san thought that it was cute how the twins wanted to look like their "strong cool Oto-san".

"Do you really think that Oka-san will like the cake Oto-san?" Nariko asked as she grabbed her Oto-san's shirt.

He frowned at the girl and nodded. "Of course she will. Your Oka-san loves anything that you make her."

This cheered up the children enough that they only picked on each other five more times before the cake was finished.

It was an ingenious plan really. Their Oka-san had been feeling down lately ever since the anniversary of her brother's death had come and gone. So the children decided to make their Oka-san a "Happy Cake!". The best part, that even their Oto-san didn't think of, was that they would make the cake the way that their Oka-san liked.

With bean paste and leeks.

That's right, bean paste and leeks.

And so they finished work with time to spare. They had five minutes before their Oka-san came home.

"Oto-san? Where are the strawberries?" Yuuta asked as he stared at the incomplete cake in confusion.

The elder man scrunched up his face in agitation and disgust at the mention of the offensive fruit. "What are you talking about? It's a bean paste cake with leeks, it doesn't have strawberries."

This shocked the two children as they stared up at their Oto-san.

"NO STRAWBERRIES??"

The front door opened before Oto-san could question his children further on the subject.

"I'm home!"

"In the Kitchen!" the man shouted as the three gathered in front of the table to block the cake. The smiling woman entered the room and stopped when she noticed their odd postures.

"SURPRISE!!" the twins shouted as the trio backed away from the cake.

"Come and enjoy your bean paste cake with leeks. The kids worked extra hard on it," the redhead said as he walked up to his wife with a smile only reserved for her.

"But it's not done yet Oto-san!" Nariko squeaked.

"Yeah! We still need the strawberries!" Yuuta agreed.

"Strawberries?"

"Yeah Oka-san! You said that you loved strawberries very very much and that if you didn't have your favorite strawberry then you would be very very sad!! Don't be sad Oka-san!" The twins shouted as one as they hugged their Oka-san's middle with all of their strength.

"Sad? Why would I be sad when I have the two most beautiful children in the world?" she asked as she gazed lovingly down at them, "Now let's eat!"

The children cheered as they ran to get plates.

A pair of warm arms wrapped around the woman's waist and a strong chin rested on her left shoulder.

"You'd be sad without your favorite strawberry, ne?" a deep voice purred into her ears.

"Of course, but I don't have to worry since Ichigo will always be here with me," she whispered with a smile.

"That I promise Orihime, that I promise." And with that Ichigo kissed his Orihime lightly on her neck.

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS
> 
> "Oka-san?"
> 
> "Yes?"
> 
> "Does your special strawberry taste good?"
> 
> "Yeah! Does it taste good Oka-san?"
> 
> . . .
> 
> "It tastes VERY good."
> 
> "Oh!! Can we taste it someday?"
> 
> "No." And with that Ichigo dragged his kids to the park, blushing all the while.
> 
> Meanwhile Orihime is laughing her ass off.


End file.
